Things aren't as they appear
by Manda16433
Summary: Basically the first chapter of a Karvris fan fiction... Just some background and jumping into the story a little... My very first fanfiction but I think it's pretty good considering I have honors language arts so... Hope you like it!


**Things aren't as they appear**

Things between Vriska and John had always been perfect. They were that one couple that everyone was dying to be. They always got along, did almost everything together, and loved each other unconditionally. On Valentines Day of their second year of dating, John got reservations at the most romantic, and expensive, place in town, just to make Vriska happy. They had been dating since their freshman year and even after all this time, they made it to their junior year and were still in as much love as they were when they first met.

For their 1 year anniversary, John bought Vriska a golden locket. He had been saving up money for who knows how long and spent it all on the locket, just to make it special for Vriska. Inside was a picture of the two of them on their first date at the roller rink. John couldn't think of any place else to bring a girl who liked fun times, exciting parties, and childish things. John was so nervous that he would screw something up; he had to ask Jade and Dave to double date with them so John could ask Dave for advice throughout the night, a privilege he thoroughly abused. But when they arrived at the roller rink, John hadn't thought of the fact that he had never learned how to skate.

He was ashamed to tell Vriska, but she happily agreed to teach him, which made him like her even more than he did at that moment. It ended up taking Vriska a half an hour just to get John to at least try skating across the floor. He was scared he would fall and hurt her. The thought of someone as scrawny as John actually hurting her made her laugh. When she finally got him to try and skate with her, he fell onto his ass within ten seconds of Vriska just holding his hands and rolling backwards. She had to hold in her laughs and giggles because she could see that John was really embarrassed to have fallen in front of his new girlfriend. Vriska then found herself doing something very out of character. She felt bad for him so she pretended to skate past him and when she did, she fell onto her own butt so they were lying on their backs next to each other. John and Vriska just ended up laughing together as Dave and Jade just watched them and laughed too.

That's when Dave took the picture of one of the happiest moments of Vriska's life that was now in the locket that Vriska wore every single day. At school, it was almost unheard of to see Vriska without John at her side. They were the inseparable couple. Hell, they were invincible. Nothing could break them. Or so it seemed.

One day at school, Vriska had been sick and stayed home so at lunch it was just John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Gamzee, Karkat, and Terezi at the table. While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Rose just sat eating and reading. While Rose was doing this, John had looked over at her and stared at her a little longer than he had meant to. Karkat had glanced over and saw it, but didn't say a word, thinking it was just John zoning out like he did in math class everyday. John snapped out of it after a minute or two then stayed abnormally quiet for the rest of lunch. He had been thinking about something he had never thought about before. The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to their next class and when everyone stood, John was a beat ahead, already heading for the door when his friends were still collecting their things from the table.

That day after school, John had gone to Vriska's house to just check up on her but she was sleeping so he left her be and just headed home. John arrived home to an empty house so he decided to play some music and enjoy some time alone, a luxury he didn't get very often. Even though he was trying to unwind and relax, there was still the same thought on his mind from when he was at lunch. John then picked up his phone and started pestering Dave, one of his closest friends.

**- ectoBiologist****[EB]**** began pestering turntechGodhead ****[****TG****]**** at 17:08 -**

EB: hey dave you there?

TG: yeah. whats up?

EB: can you and i have a tender bro moment for a second?

TG: sure i guess. whats goin on?

EB: i have been thinking about some things that i really shouldn't be thinking about.

TG: spill it bro.

EB: well... i have been thinking a lot about rose...

TG: yeah my sister is pretty cool.

EB: no... i have been thinking about her... in a more romantic light.

TG: dude, what about vriska?

EB: that's why i am so conflicted here! i really don't know why i'm thinking about her like this... it just kind of happened today at lunch and now i'm looking back thinking, "wow... i have always thought about her like this!" and now i don't know what to do.

TG: okay well just think about it like this, you have vriska and you guys are happy right?

EB: yeah...

TG: so why ruin what you got goin now?

EB: i just don't feel right going out with vriska if i'm sitting here thinking about rose!

TG: well, then the only thing i can say to you is follow your heart bro.

EB: but my heart is going to fuck everything up.

TG: then maybe thats how things are suppose to be.

EB: i need to think about things... i'll pester you later.

TG: good luck bro.

**- ectoBiologist****[EB]**** ceased pestering turntechGodhead ****[****TG****]**** at 17:24 -**

John sat staring at his phone, rereading the conversation a few times before locking it and setting it down on the table. Dave wasn't wrong. The right thing to do was follow his heart… But could he really do that? John really loved Vriska but this new found crush on Rose really did put a damper on things. John laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling for about an hour before he finally drifted off to sleep, trying to figure out what to do about everything even in his dreams.


End file.
